


Overcast

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Rainbows, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: On their walk to school, Rena notices Mion keeps yawning.
Relationships: Ryuuguu Rena/Sonozaki Mion
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Overcast

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February 2020 Day 1: Rainbow.

Gray, heavy clouds conquered the Hinamizawa sky. The air, thick with humidity and moisture, weighed down on Rena and Mion as they walked along the paved path to school. When Rena narrowed her eyes on the stretch of grassy farmland next to them, she noticed faintly shapeless disparities in the air like grains of static on a television screen, telltale signs that the rain would eventually beat down on them.

“Another day in the rainy season,” Mion said, wrapping her arms behind her head. Her book bag bumped against her back. She yawned, prompting Rena to glance up at her. She pursed her lips, tiny dimples appearing at the corners of her mouth until she heaved out a deep sigh, sounding as if she was expelling all the air in her lungs.

“Bad sleep?” Rena asked, swinging her book bag in her free hand.

Mion nodded. “I swear, the thunder was right above my room. Just boom boom boom, then again, boom boom boom!” She clapped her hands before slapping them over her eyes and rubbed them hard enough to distort the colors around them. The soft greens of the farmland became odd swathes of bubblegum pink and dishwater blue before she blinked her reality back to normal.

Rena hummed. The storm hadn’t been too troublesome for her. She easily slept through noise and found it less comfortable to fall asleep in silence. Noticing the dark shadows ringing underneath Mion’s eyes, she knew that wasn’t the case with her dear companion.

“Do you want to take a break? We did leave early enough for a short one,” she asked as Mion yawned again.

She shook her head. “No, no, I’m okay.” She flexed and made a fist, casting a cheek-splitting smirk down at Rena. “After all, Chie-sensei put me in charge of the morning periods today while she preps her curry for lunch. I can’t let a little sleepiness-” Her expression wrinkled as another yawn forced her mouth to widen. She was left speechless afterwards, her cheeks reddening while Rena stared at her, countenance blank of all reactions.

She cocked her head. A smile played on her lips. “Three yawns in a row. Mii-chan, I think you really need to rest for a moment.”

She didn’t wait for an answer when respite was in sight. Shifting her bag into her other hand, she quickly grabbed Mion’s wrist. The sweat on her palm when her fingers grazed it was only slightly disconcerting as she guided Mion over to a nearby bus stop. It wasn’t in use as no buses had run through that area in over a decade. The bus stop was a haven for weary villagers who wanted to get out of the elements and for tired high school girls. The awning was wooden and had seen better days with holes in the sides. As for the bench, it was made of an unknown, uncomfortable metal with bits of rust clinging to the legs, but it was perfect for Rena as she sat on it. She rubbed the side of the bench and smiled up at Mion, her grin softening when she acquiesced and slumped next to her mumbling about her morning duties.

“We’ll still be early, Mii-chan,” Rena said, patting Mion’s thigh. She noted the heaviness of her dark pink skirt, surprised by the weight but knew the style suited Mion.

“I know, I know, I just-” Mion vaguely gestured at the farmland. “-I don’t know, I’d rather keep-”

“Are you going to yawn again?” Rena teased when Mion clapped her hand over her mouth.

Her cheeks puffed out as she tried containing it, but the hot air slipped past her fingers. Frowning as Rena giggled, she crossed her ankles and leaned back. Her long ponytail grazed the grass and pebbles. A wry smile cracked her annoyed mask, accepting the humor in her stubbornness and watched as Rena shut her umbrella.

“Just for five minutes,” Mion said, holding up her hand, “then we’ll keep going. School’s not too far away, so, you know what? This is an okay pit stop.”

As Mion spoke, Rena would later admit to not hearing a word of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something glimmering in the sky. It wasn’t starting to rain nor was it something capricious like hail. When she raised her head, she sucked down a breath and marveled at what she believed was another of Oyashiro-sama’s tokens.

Mion followed her gaze and drew back. She snorted in disbelief. The sight was almost too scenic. It was as if Rena had predicted what would happen as she took in the colorful streaks cascading across the gray sky, the see-through arch of the rainbow captivating the girls and farmers alike who stopped to take in the calm before the storm.

“How pretty! I wanna scoop that rainbow up and take it home with me!” Rena gushed, stomping her feet like a zealous fan. She swung her umbrella around, acting as if she could swipe the rainbow from the sky with a clean hit. “Hauu! So close, so close, come here rainbow, and let me take you home with me!”

Mion chuckled a jaunty tune. She smiled as Rena continued flailing her umbrella. If they had kept walking, they might have missed such a beautiful sight so early in the morning. She rubbed her neck and clipped a stray lock of hair behind her hair, keeping her attention on a girl more lovely than the rainbow blessing them.

“Wanna stay until it goes?” Mion offered, Rena bobbing her head up and down only to gasp.

“But your morning duties-”

“Eh, I’m tired, and you’re in take-me-home mode. If we go now, then I’ll fall asleep in the middle of the road, and you’ll try snagging the next cute thing you see.”

Rena blushed and placed her umbrella on the ground next to her book bag. She inched closer to Mion and smiled as the taller girl set her cheek on top of her hat. Giggling, she played with the fabric of Mion’s skirt, bunching it up and smoothing the creases, allowing the cries of the cicadas to hum over her thoughts while the rainbow stretched on high above their heads.


End file.
